Problem: First consider the expression for: $-2$ plus the product of $1$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $9$ times that expression and then add $-1$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $1$ and $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What is $-2$ plus $x$ $1x$ $ - 2$ What is the quantity of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (1x - 2) = \color{orange}{9(x-2)}$ What does adding $-1$ to $\color{orange}{9(x-2)}$ do? $9(x-2)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(x-2)-1$.